Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image stabilization apparatus capable of reducing image blur in optical apparatus such as digital cameras and interchangeable lenses.
Description of the Related Art
An optical image stabilization, which is an image stabilization technique to correct (reduce), in still image capturing with a digital camera, image blur due to shaking of the camera caused by user's hand jiggling, is proposed that moves (shifts) a lens or an image sensor (such as a CMOS sensor) with respect to an image capturing optical apparatus. The shaking of the camera (camera shake) is detected by using a shake sensor such as an angular velocity sensor (gyro sensor) or by calculating a motion vector between frame images constituting a captured motion image as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 05-122590.
However, use of the shake sensor has a problem that a low frequency noise (error component), called a drift, overlaps a sensor output corresponding to an actual camera shake, which may deteriorate a detection accuracy for the camera shake and thus result in an insufficient image stabilization control. On the other hand, use of the motion vector enables accurately detecting the camera shake. However, the motion vector cannot be detected in an image sensor exposure time for still image capturing, which disables an image stabilization control using the motion vector.